Put Spell On You
by ElisaM2331
Summary: ¿Qué sucederá cuando el treintañero Eren Yaeger se fije en un chico que bien podría ser su hijo? ¿Y si la lujuria se transforma en ternura? ¿Y si la pasión se convierte en amor? -Porque los sentimientos verdaderos sólo lastiman, Levi. Y yo no quiero salir lastimado. No de nuevo. EreRi/ Dilf!Eren. Situaciones exlícitas. Fluff.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Situaciones para adulto. Lenguaje vulgar. Situaciones sexuales explícitas. Drama. Fluff.**

 _ **"¿Qué sigue luego de que el deseo y la lujuria abren una brecha imposible de cerrar?**_

 _ **¿Qué sigue luego de que dentro de la pasión y la lascivia encuentras la ternura y el amor?"**_

Se relamió los labios al verlo descender del auto, junto a su hermana, cubriéndose de manera algo torpe la cabeza. Estaba mal y eso lo sabía. Pero no iba a negar que el amigo de su hija era ealmente bello, sobre todo, aquellos preciosos ojazos azules, que si bien no eran enormes cómo los de su melliza, la seria Mikasa, tenían ese llamativo color que le hacía perdese en las fotografías del perfil de su hija en ese mar lleno de pureza que el cómo toda buena víbora, deseaba corromper.

-¿Papá? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Thorunn le miró con extrañeza.-C-Claro cariño. Que quieres permiso para ir a casa de los Ackerman para una pijamada.

Su hija sonrió.-¿Puedo ir?

-¿Hiciste todos tus deberes?

-Y los de Historia, y los de María también.

Historia era la encargada de cuidar de Thorunn, era una chica de un cuso superior que conocía a Thorunn desde niña. Y María era la señora de la limpieza. Le creyó a su hija, la misma mujer había negado su paga quincenal alegando que la pequeña Thorunn había hecho limpieza los siete días durante tres semanas enteras.

-Lo que haces por un permiso, hija.

Thorunn sonrió, apartando su pelo castaño de los celestes ojos pertenecientes a ella.

-Bien, nos veremos hasta mañana.

Eren asintió.-Ve con cuidado. Y obedece, señorita.

Su hija rió, asintió y bajo de la camioneta, cerrando la puerta de un rápido golpe.

-¡Hey! ¡Con más cariño, Thorunn!

La escuchó carcajearse antes de entrar corriendo al instituto.

Aquella mañana no había mucho que hacer en la oficina, puesto que su jefe había decidido adelantar todos los encargos de proyectos en la constuctora y la semana anterior habían logrado acabarlos todos. Cuando llegó, su secretaria, una chica alta y morena llamada Ymir le tendió las llamadas.

-Ha vuelto a llamar la bruja. Me gritó durante una hora y media que estaba ocultándole, con razón la dejó.

Eren tosió, incómodo. Él no había terminado con ella, al contrario. Intentó salvar su relación, pero al parecer aquello fue inútil. Annie amaba al tipo con el que le engañó y no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar sus maletas y largarse con Thorunn siendo una bebé apenas.

-¿Sabes que era lo que quería?

-Dinero. Todas las putas quieren dinero, esta no tendría porque ser distinta a las demás.

-Ymir...

-¿Qué? ¡Sabes que no miento!

Negó con la cabeza antes de recargarse en su sillón y preguntar de nuevo.-¿Alguien más?

-¿Aparte de los de la lista? Si, un chico. Se llamaba... Bueno, era un chico que preguntó por usted.

-De pura casualidad... ¿se llamaba Nickolas?

Su secretaria tardó un momento antes de asenti.-Si, creo que sí. Sonaba bastante desesperado.

-Le dije que no me llamara aquí.

-E imagino que a tu casa tampoco, ¿no?

-Imaginas bien.

-No puedo creerme que te folles a niños que bien podrían ser tus hijos.

-Nickolas tiene casi veinte. Malo sería que fues de la edad de Tori.-Aunque bien, la imagen de Levi Ackerman visitase sus sueños cada noche era algo que su secretaria no tenía porque saber.

-Oh, menos mal que el crío tiene veinte. Eso quita kilos de asco sobre lo que haces.

-¿Tú que me dices, Ymir? Estás tras la pobre Historia, y aunque tiene casi veintitrés sabe Dios que es más inocente que muchos.

-Tu lo has dicho, veintitrés. Es válido querer joder con ella, pero ¿tú tienes justificación? No, no la tienes, y eso bien lo sabes.

 _"Ni la tendré nunca"_

-¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?

-El ancian nos dió el día. Espero que no mueras sin mí, que tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Cómo acosar a amiga de mi hija?

-Eres demasiado perspicaz. Acertaste, pero te faltó una pequeña cosa. Hoy aparte de acosarla la llevaré a comer, así que déjame escuchar qué mas pasará...

-¿Follarás?

-¡Bingo! Déjame tus encargos en la lista, yo me voy.

-Maneja con cuidado que no iré de nuevo a sacarte de prisión.

El dedo alzado de su dócil y srvil secretaria fue lo último que vió de ella antes de salir por el ascensor. Suspiró.

Aquel día simplemente se limitó a terminarde organizar cualquier contratiempo, por lo que terminó temprano y decidió ir por su hija para llevarla a comer. Cuál sería su sorpresa al llegar y verla a punto d salir con Mikasa y su precioso hermano.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Eren sonrió.-¿Quieres ir a comer?

-¿Pueden venir Mikasa y Levi también?

Quisó protestar. Joder, que aquello era lo que menos necesitaba.-¿No tienen problemas?

Esperaba escuchar la hermosa voz de su chico, pero fue Mikasa quién contestó.-Mis padres salieron fueras, así que no creo que hubiese problema. ¿no es así, Levi?

-Al parecer.

Una simple frase. Una contestación. Dos sencillas palabras y su entrepierna dolió cómo el infierno al escuchar aquella dulce voz.

-Bien, subid. Iremos algo lejos.

El camino fue torturoso. Impedirse voltear a cada segundo y ver a aquel precioso chico en su asiento era demasiado díficil de sobrellevar, y más cuando su hija dijo con un cariño inusual.-Oh, Levi se ha quedado dormido...

Mikasa rió discretamente.-Últimamente le ha estado sucediendo esto. Sabrá la buena María por qué.

-¿Y es normal?

-Papá Uri insiste en que no. Pero Kaney dice que es simplemente un holgazán.

-¿Levi flojo?

-Te sorprendería de lo perezoso que es...

La imagen de un Levi sonriéndole somnoliento desudo y en su cama casi le hace desmayarse. Cuando llegaron al establecimiento, del que era un restaurant que padre e hija conocían bastante bien, pidieron una mesa para cuatro.

Pero no contó con aquello.

Su rodilla rozó ligeramente la pierna del pelinegro quién distraído charlaba con su hija mientras aguardaban la comida.

Era una estúpidez.

Era una barbaridad.

Por la buena María, Levi era sólo un niño.

Pero... Un niño demasiado tentador para su propio bien. Así que simplemente se dejó llevar, arrancándole un jadeo de sorpresa al chico.

-¿Levi? ¿Estás bien?..-Thorunn se preocupó casi de inmediato, pero ni así retiró su mano. Con dedos ágiles desabrochó el pantalón del chico y acarició con sutileza la entrepierna. Oh, por la buena María...

-E-Estoy bien, Tori. Aún estoy algo adormilado...

Eso causó que unas risas llenasen el lugar, y pronto se vio el camino despejado. Masajeó con maestría el miembro que poco a poco comenzaba a despertar y admiró, completamente satisfecho la forma en la que el rubor comenzaba a inundar las mejillas que tanto deseaba acariciar.

-Mgh...-Susurró, apretando fuertement los labios. Eren sonrió con discreción, antes de llevar sus dedos a la punta y descender suavemente hasta la base y repetir la acción.

No le importaba casi nada a esas alturas. Tal vez simplemente, se había dejado llevar.

 **I Put Spell On You**

 **Capítulo Uno**

 **Dulce Tentación**

No podía creer que aquello estuviese pasando.

No lo podía creer así de fácil.

Él no era así.

Él no podía ser así.

El tenía novia...

¡El tenía novia, joder!

Pero ahi estaba, gimiendo entrecortadamente contra el espejo del baño de aquel restaurant, mientras una lengua que pecaba de experta lamía cada prte de su recóndita intimidad.-¡Ngh! P-pare... ¡P-Por favor p-pare!

Escuchó una suave risa, la jodida risa más rastrera y seductora que hubiese escuchado antes de gritar ahogadamente y pegarse contra el espejo de manera brusca, sintiéndo la helada superficie crispar lo último de serenidad en su cuerpo.

Los dedos de Eren Yaeger exploraron de nuevo su pecho, mientras la otra mano se perdía en su interior con rapidos movimientos. Levi gimió.

-N-No.. J-joder eso no.. Y-Yo no... ¡Pa-Pare por favor!

Pero Eren no sólo que lo ignoró, sino que aferró con más fuerzas su blancas caderas contra el espejo y hundió más su dedo dentro de aquel cuerpo que se retorció ante lo último.

Dolía. Dolía mucho, jamás había tocado esa parte. Jamás sintio curiosidad, joder él nunca...-¡Du-Duele!

El dedo abrió carne y se incrustó aún más en su interior, hasta que tocó algo que lo hizo sollozar de placer y culpa.-N-No... Y-ya no...

Eren sonrió, besando suavemente un blanco glúteo.-Oh, cariño he encontrado tu punto tierno...

Dijo aquello con tanto morbo y lujuria que los colores, más de lo que ya tenía, acudieron a su rostro con brusquedad. Quisó soltarse y terminar con aquello, pero Yaeger fue más rapido. Lo tomó rápidamente de las rodillas, lo alzó contra el espejo y simuló a la perfección una lenta embestida, utilizando su cadera cómo impulso y su dedo cómo invasor, haciéndo gritar a Levi.

-¡Mgh y-ya...! ¡...ba-basta!

El pre-semen era abundante y poco a poco aquellos erráticos movimientos de su cadera y dedo se volvieron rítmicos y en pocos segundo se vió follando a Levi Ackerman con su mano de manera casi artística. Lamió su enrojecida oreja, mientras ponía más impulso a su vaivén superficial y hundía incluso más su dedo en aquel interior que a juzgar por lo estrecho era tan virgen cómo se podía.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡N-No! Ngh... ¡Ahh y-ya... D-deten..! ¡Mgh!

-Los niños deben siempre decir la verdad...

Inmisericorde empujó e incrustó y alcanzó ese punto dulce provocando un agudo grito en el chico que sollozaba de puro placer antes de volver a preguntar.-¿Se siente bien?

-S-Sí...-Susurró finalmente. Eren sonrió, besó su cuello y embistió un par de veces más, haciendo que los sollozos y gemidos finalmente culminaran en un violento orgasmo que dejó a Levi sin aliento.

Sentir la cálida semilla del chico correrle muslos abajo, ver su precioso rostro que en aquellos instantes era una oda a la sensualidad e inocencia y sentir su cuerpo temblar eran más de lo que pudo pedir.

Sin embargo, sucedio algo que no consideró normal del todo.-Hey, hey relájate... Todo está bien, pequeño...

Levi temblaba, temblaba sin control mientras que era víctima de violentos espasmos.-Relájate, relájate...-Sabía identificar que era. _La petit Morte*1_ era capaz de causa estragos, eso lo sabía y era más que notorio en un cuerpo tan endeble cómo aquel.-Cálmate mi amor, cálmate. Todo está bien...

Levi jadeó, agotado y se dejó reposar en la helada superficie del espejo.

-Relájare pequeño, relájate...-Acarició suavemente sus marcadas caderas, besó su cuello y con dulzura poco usual recorió su torso buscando calmar aquellos temblores. Aunque perdido en sus pensamientos y esfuerzos, no pudo evitar pensar en algo. Levi era de verdad precioso. Ahí, pequeño y perdido entre sus brazos, temblando presa de un orgasmo que sólo él le hizo alcanzar... Su pecho se infló de orgullo.

Hubo pasado un buen rato hasta que Levi logró estabilizar su respiración. Y cuando lo hizo, fue solamente para abofetear a Eren Yaeger cómo nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Había furia en esa pura mirada. Furia, rabia pero sobre todo culpa.

-Levi...

-¡No se atreva! No se atreva jamás a decir mi jodido nombre, ¿entendió? ¡Nunca, joder!

-No, no lo he entendido...-Lo tomó del codo y lo acercó de golpe contra su cuerpo. Su satisfacción fue completa al sentirlo temblar ante su presencia.-No quiero alejarme de ti.

-¡Suéltame, maldito enfermo!

-No, no lo hare. Ahora mírame...-Lucho contra la arrolladora fuerza de Ackerman, hasta que aferró bien su quijada y lo hizo mirar.-Mírame. ¿te ha gustado?

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Deja de mentir!

-Suéltame, suéltame, suéltame...-El chico parecía de verdad exhaltado. Así que Eren no tuvo de otra más que obedecer aquella frenética demanada, que cumplió no sin antes besar los rojizos labios del chico y susurrar.-Te deseo...

Levi lo miró con rabia antes de empujarlo de nuevo y salir del baño dejándole completamente solo. Y sólo cuando se quedó solo, su cabeza reaccionó.

-Maldición...-Jadeó, dejandose caer por la pared. En sus manos aún quedaban rastros de la semilla de Levi, en su ropa, en su torso...¡joder! Era un maldito idiota. Era un maldito idiota. Era un jodido y maldito idiota.

¿Qué había hecho?

¡El chico tenía la edad de su hija!

¿Cómo pudo siquiera...?

-¡Maldición!...-Exclamó, golpeando el suelo con el puño.

Maldición. Maldición. Maldición.

¡Maldición!

* * *

Una semama había transcurrido del suceso en el baño.

Y no había vuelto a tratar con Levi desde entonces. Había ido a dejarles a su casa, le dió dinero a su hijo y se marchó a la oficina, dónde durmió todo el fin de semana con el fin de no tener que ver al chico. No era que no lo quisiese ver, pero el rostro de Levi se veía tan deshecho que le resultó insoportable su mera vista.

Fue una larga, larga semana. Se la vivió encerrado en el trabajo y fueron pocas las veces que vio a Thorunn, pues procuraba salir muy temprano para evitar que su hija le pidiese llevarla a la escuela. Logró llegar com dificultad al Viernes, y aquella tarde se carcomió de nuevo la cabeza con lo que había hecho, ocho días atrás.

Aún era incapaz de olvidarlo del todo.

Era incapaz de sacarse de la cabeza aquellos dulces gemidos, aquella sedosa calidez, aquellos labios deliciosos y aquellos preciosos ojos azules empañados en lujuria. Aún era incapaz de dejar de desear profundamente a Levi Ackerman.

Y se despreciaba absolutamente por eso.

Decidió quedarse hasta tarde también aquel día. Probablemente Thorunn saldría con Historia. Cada Viernes ambas salían al centro a comprarse cualquier chuchería brillante o de moda. Sonrió al recordar el fatídico día en el cuál tuvo la maravillosa idea de acompañarlas.

Terminó siendo el modelo de muchas prendas y al final se tuvo que encargar de cargar _todo lo que compraron._ Y bien sabe la béndita María que fue _demasiado_.

-Me largo, mi bebé quiere que la acompañe al centro...-Estuvo a punto de prevenirla. De decirle que por favor no fuese, que moriría si iba. Pero entonces Ymir abrió la boca.-Por cierto abuelo, tu jodida ex esposa volvió a llamar. Quiere hablarte.

No, que si fuese. Que muriese acompañandolas. Que se pudriese en el infierno.

-Buena suerte, Ymir.

-La suerte me limpia los zapatos.

Eren sonrió. De verdad, esperaba que su hija la destrozase.-Lo que digas, querida.

La escuchó alejarse hasta perderse en el ascensor. Luego todo estuvo completamente solo.

De nuevo.

Terminó informes, completo artículos y al final logró poner en orden todo lo que la desordenada de Ymir Bodt fue incapaz de hacer.

Estaba terminando de envíar unos cuantos e-mails a inversores cuando de pronto el sonido del telefóno restalló en el absoluto silencio. El repiqueteo fue tan fuerte y tan repentino que no pudo evitar dar un saltito sobre su silla.

Maldiciendo, se levantó de su escritorio y avanzó hasta el de Ymir y contestó.

-¿Si?

Del otro lado de la línea le esperaba su perdición. Y cuando le escuchó... Bueno, cuando le escuchó toda esa semana sin verle desapareció y su cuerpo ardió de nuevo en aquel insano deseo que lo arrastró sin piedad hasta el borde de un abismo del que no habría retorno posible.

-¿Hola? ¿Señor Yaeger? H-Habla Levi Ackerman...

 **Continuará**

 ***:Thorunn es la variante femenina del nombre del dios Thor, la deidad escandinava del trueno. Ya se darán cuenta el porque.**

 ***1:Estado previo al orgasmo. Leí que algunos son tan intensos que son capaces de arrastrar a quién lo sufre a un infarto debido a lo extremo de las sensaciones.**

 **¿Les gusta? Espero que les agrade la temática de Dilf!Eren y de un inocente Levi que no pudo resistirse a ese salseo en el baño. Me pareció super genial tan pronto investigue un poco sobre de cómo va la cosa. Será muy fluff, porque cómo habrá mucho lemon, prefiero ver que su relación cómo poco a poco va dejando el lado salvaje y encuentran ternura y amor el uno en los brazos del otro. Espero de verdad que les guste la idea.**

 **Gracias por sus bonitos reviews en mis otros fics, que si bien son pocos, los valoro cómo no tienen idea. Son unas criaturitas preciosas y les quiero muchísimo.**

 **Bueno, saben que cualquier crítica, constructiva o destructiva, opinión, queja o sugerencia son más que bienvenidos.**

 **Adelanto**

 _"Cuando sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, se supo perdido. No supo alejarlo, no pudo alejarlo, no quiso alejarlo, sino que lo abrazó con más fuerza y dejo que su cuerpo dijese lo que su boca aún no era capaz de admitir..."_

 **Capítulo Dos**

 **"Se llama Levi** "


End file.
